Thomas Elliot
Thomas Elliot is a supporting character in the DC animated film Batman: Hush. He is voiced by Maury Sterling. Biography Thomas was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. The two often played together as children and Thomas supported Bruce after the murder of his parents. While Bruce would spend his young adult years travelling the world to learn the skills he would need as Batman, Thomas pursued a career in medicine and would become a world-reknowned neurosurgeon. Bruce and Thomas would meet again after several years at a fundraiser where Bruce introduced Thomas to Selina Kyle. Bruce was forced to duck out of the event early as Batman was required to put a stop to the criminal Bane, but Bruce would see Thomas again in a most unexpected manner. After Batman had suffered a severe head injury from falling between rooftops, Alfred Pennyworth organised an alibi for Bruce Wayne to explain his injury and he was treated by Thomas in hospital. After recovering, Bruce promised Thomas that he would try to be a better friend to him. Death One night, Thomas and his girlfriend accompanied Bruce and Selina to the opera, but the performance was interrupted by the Joker's gang, who were being led by Harley Quinn. As well as robbing the opera patrons, Harley had been ordered by the mysterious mastermind Hush to kill Bruce Wayne if she wanted the Joker returned to her, whom Hush had abducted. Bruce urged Thomas to take his girlfriend and Selina out of the building while he distracted Harley. When Tommy and the ladies left, Bruce was able to change into his Batman suit unnoticed and he pursued Harley. However, a gunshot drew Batman's attention into the alley outside where he saw Thomas lying dead on the ground with a bullet wound in his head. Standing over him was the Joker, who was holding a revolver. Batman became enraged and attacked Joker, fully prepared to kill him, but he was stopped by Commissioner Gordon. The Joker claimed that he wasn't the shooter, having been locked in a basement right up until five minutes before the shot that had claimed Thomas. Batman would later learn that Edward Nygma, the true identity of Hush, had shot Thomas with a rifle and framed the Joker as part of his elaborate plan to destroy Batman. Trivia * In the Batman comics, Thomas Elliot is the true identity of Hush. While he was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne's, he was also sociopathic and resented Bruce for his great wealth with no parents holding him back. * Thomas' death in Batman: Hush mirrors his staged death in the Hush comic arc. Like in the film, he had set the scene to appear that the Joker had killed him, though the body seen in the alley was actually the shape-shifting villain Clayface. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Hush Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Death by Shooting Category:Unexpected Deaths